


Dear Connor Murphy, Ladykiller (Literally)

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, CONNOR ISNT LIKE THIS, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Conditioning, Dark, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fucked Up, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Murphy's Law, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Canon Compliant, OOC, Paranoia, Past Child Abuse, Please Don't Kill Me, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Tension, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, Unrealistic Redemption, Violence, dont hurt me, its called an au, massively OOC, please leave kudos i have a family to feed, this was a mistake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evan stumbles across Connor Murphy.Disposing of a woman's body.At three in the morning.Covered in blood.





	1. Better Ways To Start A Story

Evan Hansen was just dumped.  
On his birthday.  
By his boyfriend. His high school sweetheart.  
Over text.  
So he wasn't exactly having the _best day_.  
He stumbled down the sidewalk, wiping tears out of his eyes, sloppily composing a text to his mother.

EVAN: hey mom!!! heading home. ly <3!

His finger hovered over Jared's contact.

 

**Jare-bear <3 **

"Asshat," He mumbled, blocking him. He regretted the stupid name, quickly changing it to 'Beelzebub' without thinking about it. He laughed at his own joke.

He heard somebody cursing from the alley next to him, followed by a crashing sound.

"FUCK!" The person shouted.

Was that....Connor Murphy?

"Connor? That you?" Evan crept down the alleyway, squirming when his foot hit wet spots. He heard Connor curse, not replying.

Evan saw it then.

A woman...a _dead_ woman, not longer bleeding, hair chopped off, slices in her skin-

He then felt a sharp pain in the back of his head- and blacked out.

 

Evan woke up in a bedroom. One he quickly recognized as Zoe's old room before she went to college.   
He moved, only to squeal in pain when he found his wrists handcuffed to the bedposts- as well his ankles on the other end. He felt...as if someone had washed him? He was in new clothes, and his head pounded, wrapped up in a bandage from what he could tell.

The bedroom door opened before he could consider his situation further, terror buzzing in his brain. He started breathing unevenly, whimpering a little and shutting his eyes when somebody touched his shoulder.  
"Shh, don't panic! If you struggle, it'll hurt more. Calm down. Deep breaths, hmm?"  
The person rubbed his shoulders and ran his hands through his hair, which should have made Evan more anxious. But it...calmed him down, strangely enough.  
He opened his eyes.  
And stared right into Connor Murphy's.  
Who had blood on his face.  
"Hi, cutie," Connor said casually. "Looks like you're mine."  
Evan screamed.  
"Figures," Connor sighed.


	2. a lesson in yandere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor's chapters are in lowercase.

evan hansen was in his house.  
evanhansenwasinhishouse!!!  
THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!!!

evan hansen. goregous, perfect evan hansen. cute, nervous, tree loving evan hansen, with the pretty blue eyes and blond hair and soft looking skin and freckles and an adorable little nose-

geez, where was connor going with this.  
"hey, calm down." connor scowled, realizing evan was still screaming. he normally loved terror, especially from those sluts he destroyed, but evan was too pretty to ruin his vocal chords.  
evan sobbed and turned away. connor frowned deeper.   
he reached over and got the pills his dealer had suggested. he grabbed a safe amount (considering evan's bmi, which  connor knew by memory) and tried to force it into evan's mouth. he pulled on his hair. if this was one of the girls, he would of poured the whole bottle down her throat and watched the bitch puke. but evan was too beautiful to die, especially like a whore...  
"HANSEN." he grumbled, dragging his nails down the back of evan's neck. evan opened his mouth and made a lovely noise. connor shoved the pills in.  
"swallow." he commanded. evan did. he scratched him periodcally. evan moaned/whimpered when he did.  
"never took you for a masochist, evan." connor chuckled.  
"why are you....what....?" evan whined pitifully. connor leaned forward and kissed him.  
evan bit his tongue.  
connor pulled away and backhanded him. evan cried out and shied away when connor touched his cheek.  
"why are y-you doing this?" evan whispered.  
connor laughed.   
"because i love you, dumbass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so thats the weebiest title ev er


	3. Lessons In Playing The Game Set Up By A Madman On Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapters will be short but plentiful! my updates may be sporadic due to depression etc. but i update a LOT normally!

Connor gave no explanation.

Connor Murphy. Evan dated his sister in highschool...he chatted with him, sometimes, but Connor was always...off. Fidgety. Strange. He mumbled and stuttered when he talked to Evan and fled as soon as possible.  
But Evan never took him....for this.

"Didn't kill my parents, actually!" Connor mused. Evan had decided, through counting, he had survived maybe two days so far. Since the kissing incident, Connor hadn't touched Evan at all, and told him sorry for before. Already, Evan found himself craving the attention as he stayed locked in the room.  
"Hm?" He hummed. Connor stood in Zoe's bathroom, washing blood off his hands. Evan squirmed when he thought about it- the blood, the screams from downstairs....  
Play along, and maybe he'd get out of here.  
"Larry and Cynthia. That _was_ and outside murder. I was too scared to kill them, honestly. I'm such a fucking coward." He giggled at his insult to himself. It made Evan squirm more. "No, I just watched Mom and Pop get shot. And even if she tried to steal you from me, I _couldn't_ kill Zoe! Whaddya take me for, some sort of _monster_?"  
 _Yes,_ Evan thought.  
"I wanted to kill Jared so badly! But he dumped you, so I'll wait until you can watch."  
"I don't wanna watch."  
"You do."  
"Do not."  
"Do too!"  
"Do not!"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP, EVAN, AND AGREE WITH ME ALREADY!"  
Evan whined. He hated it most when Connor yelled. He hated it most when Connor laughed.  
He hated Connor.  
He hated Connor so fucking much.


	4. feelings.exe is corrupted, rebooting file

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ERROR ERROR ERROR

**Day 6**

Evan woke to Connor crying, mumbling Zoe's name. He was sat against the doorframe. In the darkness, Evan made out the blood on his clothes. He must have slept through tonight's screams.   
He whined, desperately reaching out his lone uncuffed arm.  
Connor's hands were warm.

**Day 7**

Disgusting. He let him hold his hand.  
He hated Connor. So much.

**Day 8**

"Evvvvvvvvan. Evvvvvvan!"  
Connor tapped the shorter, chained boy. Evan whined and curled away.  
"C'monnnnn. Please? Jared's here!"

 

 

 

No.

 

He had...what had he.....

 

Jared's hands were gone. He was so lifeless, he was so cold.

Connor looked proud.

**Day 9**

Connor fed him well. He let him eat the best food possible.  
He told Evan things when he ate.  
He told him in fourth grade a teacher took him inside at recess for a talk and raped him. Connor said he stayed very quiet and watched the fish in the fish tank until Mr. Carson was done with him. He said this happened a few times.

**Day 10**

Evan did not feel bad for Connor.  
Of course he didn't.

**Day 11**

Evan had tuned out the screams now. He hummed under his breath or sang lately.  
"NO!" A woman shouted. "PLEASE NO! I'LL DO ANYTHING! NOT THAT! PLEAS-" She shrieked and fell silent. Evan heard a crunching sound.  
He closed his eyes.  
 _Waving through a window...hm-hm-hm....does anybody see...._


	5. Losing One's Self Makes No Self To Be Found

**Day 15**

Connor seemed lonely more than anything.  
All he ever talked about was the girls he killed. He was unemployed but loaded or so it seemed.

**Day 18**

"When I was, like, twelve..." Connor sprawled on the floor as Evan shoved food- sushi- into his face. "...my cousin's friend sucked me off. Not sure if it's rape."  
"Did you want her to?" Evan asked.  
"No. All on her own. I didn't want it."  
"Rape. Forced sexual act." Evan determined.  
He spoke louder around Connor. And he didn't seem to stutter like he used to.

**Day 20**

Where was his mother?  
Looking for him? Was she okay? Was she running away from her job? Was she hurt? Did she lose her job? Was she losing money? Did she give up law school?  
Did anybody, other than his mother, care Evan was gone?  
Did she?

**Day 21**

connor would have cared if evan was gone.  
if evan left him now.  
if he ever lost his beautiful blue boy.

**Day 23**

Connor gave him a TV and a remote.  
Heidi gave a public annoucement, begging someone to return her son. Evan was hot news.   
Connor held him, as he cried.

Why would he let that monster wipe his tears?


	6. Prized Rose

**Day 2 ~~3~~ 2**

Would Evan let Connor hold him like this any longer? Let Connor brush his hair and sing gently to him? Would he ache for his touch longer, and a scent that was uniquely his own, and let him touch him so tenderly?  
Would Evan truly let himself become this?  
Would he let Connor tend him? Like a prized rose?

**Day 34**

Evan had probably been there a month now. He knew he had. Connor put restrictions on his television, so he couldn't watch the news. 

He did, however, watch cartoons. And nature documentaries.

 

**Day 36**

Ah, but what kind of monster was he, to let Connor bathe him? That surely was the turning point. Perhaps he was desperate to be cleaned with more than a cold rag. And Connor looked so giddy to hear the request.  
What kind of a monster was he to no longer be repulsed by Connor's grin?

**Day 38**

"Evan."  
"Connor," Evan replied, clucking his tongue. He tugged on the chains and kicked Connor when lithe fingers grazed over his legs. Connor slapped him. Worth it.  
"Gee, and I thought you were being good." Connor sighed, leaning against the bedframe. Evan's cheek stung.  
"No, I'm being good!" Evan felt himself surge with panic at the idea of what Connor might do if he wasn't 'good'. What had he done to all those women he showed Evan...? Broken their fingers one-by-one, savoring their screams? Poured acid in their eyes and throats? Overdosed them on heroin? Cut them, slowly, with sharp knives that glinted in the darkness?  
"I know, sweetie. You're the best boy, hmm?" Connor ran a hand through Evan's hair and Evan tried to bite him, which just made Connor laugh.  
Evan glared at him. "What do you want, then?"  
"I was _going_ to let you walk around...."  
Evan tried to sit up, squealing in excitement. Fuck, he needed to move around, see something other than this damn bedroom. Even if he knew Connor would never let him escape, he wanted freedom of the house he was trapped in, at least.  
Connor helped him up after unchaining him and informing him he _would beat the living shit out of him_ if he even _thought_ about running away. He rubbed lotion on his ankles and wrists, suprisingly tender as he helped Evan down the hall, getting feeling back into his ignored legs.   
They sat on the staircase.  
Connor...was lonely. Connor was hurt. He had brown eyes and a laugh under a laugh. He cried about a sister he loved and missed.  
He was a murderer. Connor Murphy was a murderer of innocent women.  
Evan kissed him with reckless abandon on the staircase.


End file.
